


Superbabysitters For A Superfamily.

by tasticalturtle



Series: Baby Peter and the Events to follow [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter, F/M, M/M, Superfamily, little emotional towards the end, overall fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasticalturtle/pseuds/tasticalturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(all yet a year after Ultron, way before Civil War, Bruce is back)</p><p>Peters almost 3, so Tony and Steve go out on a date night while Natasha and Bruce watch over Peter, will some past feelings resurface when the two are alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbabysitters For A Superfamily.

"You sure everything gonna be ok?" Steve asked. "Don’t worry Steve, Bruce and I will watch this little guy" Natasha smiled holding 2- almost 3 year old Peter. "He has a bad habit of climbing walls and the roof and touching light bulbs please be careful with him" Steve said worried.  
"Chill Cap. Don’t keep Tony waiting you know how he ge-" She was interrupted by Tonys honking "Cap! Let’s go!" Tony called. "Ok bye Pete, daddy will be home soon" Steve said kissing the toddlers head. "Bye daddy"  
Natasha basically pushed the blond boy out the room house and shut the door. "Hey Pete lets go see what Bruceys doing" Natasha smiled. She put the spider toddler down "You can walk right?" She asked. He nodded and she held out her hand, the small boy took her by the thumb and followed her down the stairs,  
"What a big boy" She smiled. She was acting out of character just for the little guy. She sighed. At the bottom of the stairs, Natasha walked the scientist go to work, typing away on the computer. Natasha tapped on the glass; Bruce looked their way and smiled. She held up the kid and he laughed.  
She punched in her code and walked into, Peter running in. Bruce picked up the toddler "Gee you’re getting big" He laughed.  
"What cha working on" She asked. "Starks Ultron idea again...he won’t give it up" He sighed.  
"It’ll be ok...hell understand at some point" Natasha reassured. "Take a break and come up with me and Peter- Peter! Off the wall!" Natasha yelled as the toddle was half way up the wall.  
"Aren’t mutant babies the best" Bruce chuckled. "Yes very" She huffed prying the kid off the wall. Next, he cried...and wouldn’t stop.  
All the way up the stairs, into the living room. "What do you want kid? You want the wall, well you can’t have it." Natasha huffed from the couch. Bruce sat on the floor. "Here you want this" Bruce picked up the plush spider from under the couch and handed it to peter.  
He smiled and hugged the toy. "I see him with it all the time." Bruce chuckled "I thought something was off."  
"Food" The small boy said catching the spy and scientist off guard "Its 6 already... guess it is dinner time" Bruce said standing up. "I got this Nat." He said "You sure? I am the babysitter." "Peters picky, i watch Tony try to feed him all the time."  
"Food!" The boy chimed in again. Bruce picked up the boy and put him in the high chair, locking him in. "Ok peter...do you want dino nuggets or some pasta?" "Dino! Dino! Dino!"  
Bruce whistled while he put the chicken in the microwave.  
"Then after dinner, he gets a bath and in bed by 8...man Steve’s a full mother. He left me this list to do I’m only following the basics. Play and keep Peter out of trouble between 530-6 feed him not a lot but not too little between 6-630, don’t give him too much to drink he has a bladder problem, bathe 635-67hm but not too long if u let him play he won’t go to bed. Then bed story between 7-50and bed by 8. That’s all one text" Nat laughed.  
"Someone has to responsible" Bruce said putting the nuggets on the high chair and the spider baby attacked them, eating one while playing with the other "Rawrr!" He laughed.  
Once Peter finished eating and covered in ketchup, Natasha picked up the spider boy. "Ok petey bathe time." She smiled walking down the hallway "Nat I’ll be out here ok watching TV" Bruce called "Ok!" She called back.  
She sat Peter on the toilet while she ran the bathe. "Is his usually hot or cold?" She called out "Warm!" Bruce answered back. "Ya know Pete i use to wash you in the sink when you were tiny" She baby talked pinching his cheeks; he giggled and swatted her away.  
After putting some bubbles in the tub and undressed Peter and put him in. "Too hot kiddo? I’m one to love burning hot showers...” She smiled. The toddler nodded his head no and began to splash around "Hey! Watch it spidey" She laughed.  
Bruce stood in the door way, Hed never seen Natasha like this...loving and motherly.  
"Ya know I’m just pretending you’re not there right" She sighed. "I know...i don’t suspect less from you" "Ya know sometimes i wish i could at least have one kid live on my legacy..." "There’s adoption ya know. That’s how Tony and Steve have Peter. Their great parents, more Steve then Tony but he tries." Bruce said Standing behind Natasha rubbing her shoulders.  
"They also retired. I can’t give up this part of my life..." Natasha sighed "Tonys not really retired but working from home. And Steve’s more on the calm side of shield then the mission’s side. They retired from danger..." Bruce sighed lightly squeezing Natasha’s shoulders.  
Peter splashed again, regaining the happy atmosphere. The two laughed, "Can you get his Pjs on the changing table for me? I’m gonna finish up" She asked. "Sure" Bruce smiled walking out.  
Natasha washed the boy off and cleaned his hair, rinsing him off. She drained the water and picked up the small boy, wrapping him in and towel and picking him up.  
She walked down the hallway to the red themed room. The small boy yawned. Nat placed him on the changing table and put a diaper on him, bet came the footie Pjs. "I remember these as a kid" Bruce laughed "I wore these til i as 7 and a kid laughed at me at a sleep over" He laughed. Natasha laughed as well.  
After the no struggle pj put on, and picked up the boy who was half asleep. "I don’t think he’ll need a story, little fellas already asleep. Bruce whispered. Natasha nodded and placed the tired boy in this crib, putting his plush spider in his arms and a blanket over him. The boy fell asleep as soon as the blanket hit him.  
The two walked out of the room and collapsed on the couch. Natasha rested her head on Bruces shoulder. "This kid drained all of my energy." She yawned. Bruce put an arm around her.  
Bruce turned on family guy on a low volume, afraid to wake the little spider boy.  
They watched in silence for a little bit, "Jarvis, lights off please" Bruce said breaking the silence, "Yes Mr. Banner" The program replied, making the room totally dark.  
"Ya know... i thought of you the entire time you were off the grid..." Natasha sighed. "I said sorry many times for i-" "It makes me cherish every moment now." She continued "I never in all my years felt like this with someone... I’ve been with loads of guys for missions, teamed with them double crossed never real feelings, didn’t know i could honestly, you turned my world upside down Banner"  
"I’m so sorry Nat but I’m a monster, the other guy within me can’t let me be happy i destroy cities and i feel so shitty about it, after Ultron after i left, i felt so bad for leaving you Nat, i regret it every day" Now she was off his shoulder and facing him "Calm down Bruce..." She said calmly "I’m sorry Nat" He said again.  
She pulled him into a tight hug, "It’s all ok Bruce..." She said running her hands through his longish hair. "The last thing i ever want to do is hurt you...” He sighed.  
"You never could..." She whispered.  
He buried his face in her neck; she just ran her hair through his hair.  
"I-i love you Nat..." He said muffled. "I love you too Bruce...” She said softly.  
He lifted his head and faced her, eyes watery from the tears he didn’t bear let drop.  
She cupped his face, their foreheads touching, she planted a light kiss on his lips, and he immediately kissed back. Separating and touching foreheads again, "i don’t know about you but I’m tired" She yawned.  
He laid back and motioned her to come lay with him. She climbed over him carefully and rested herself half on him and half on the large couch. She rested her head on his chest and felt and arm around her.  
She felt...safe. Secure. Her eyes fluttered shut and soon fell asleep.  
Around 9, Steve and Tony crept into the room. Steve made a bee line to Peter’s room. Tony walked over to the TV to turn it off when he saw Natasha and Bruce on the couch. He put a blanket over the two, "You both deserve a win..." He whispered switching off the TV.  
Tony walked to him and Steve’s room, "Should we wake them?" Steve asked removing his button up. "Nah, their fine. Nat would kill us anyway." Tony laughed getting undressed as well.  
"She deserves someone nice and he does too" Steve said putting on Pjs and crawling to bed. Tony followed him in "We can’t say anything thought Nat will have our heads,"  
"But at least their happy" Steve said as he shut off the lamp.


End file.
